


【金霏x辛杰】听说我哥哥让他们给摔了（全）

by chunyuduanqiaoren



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunyuduanqiaoren/pseuds/chunyuduanqiaoren
Summary: 爱豆的粉丝也可以是爱豆啊。





	【金霏x辛杰】听说我哥哥让他们给摔了（全）

“哎，有个‘头号脑残’给你发语音了啊！”  
陈曦抛来没头没脑的一句，顺便把金霏在充电的手机拔了扔到他床上。金霏一头雾水地接过嗡嗡震动的手机，看了一眼，笑出声来。  
“哥，你能把微信名看全了么。这是我那‘头号脑残粉’——什么脑残谁脑残啊，多难听。”  
“啊！”陈曦立马指着他手机大叫，“我知道谁了！你赶紧接赶紧接——哎那我出去回避会儿吧。”  
什么玩意儿一惊一乍，没见过人搞对象么。金霏瞥了搭档一眼，没顾上搭他最后半句的茬儿，划开了手机。

“头号脑残粉”的备注名在屏幕上和接听的符号一起闪动，前后夹着一串红心紫花小星星。金霏看着屏幕上最显眼的辛杰大头自拍，忍不住噗哧一乐。这小孩儿上回抢过他手机，他一时心软没拦住，就把微信备注祸害成这样——  
手机震动得更厉害，似乎是嫌他迟迟不接，有点急了。金霏盯着小孩儿难得清爽干净的自拍照依依不舍再看上一眼，这才按了绿键，把话筒贴到嘴边，“怎么啦辛小杰？是不是想我——”  
“哥哥——！！”  
辛杰带着哭腔的声音，穿破手机听筒，近乎尖叫地直接灌到金霏耳膜里，惊得他一激灵。说要回避实则压根儿没动的陈曦在旁边倒抽一口气，小声叨咕，“得，这是闹得连你家小祖宗都惊动了。”  
金霏赶忙冲他呲牙咧嘴，示意他静音，然后回来对着手机装傻，“咋儿的了宝贝儿？你又让房鹤迪给打啦？”  
“不、不是……呜……”  
那边彻底哭出声来，大概真被打了都没有这么委屈。金霏心头一抽，勉强继续放松语气，“那是董蛟？不对他这回没跟你们出去啊，小豆子和常老四？也不对啊这俩人手没那么欠……不是吧？房鹤迪真把小豆子手机扔常老四泡面里啦？然后他俩打不过房鹤迪所以打你……？”  
陈曦在一边儿听得毛骨悚然，“不都是年纪小的最招人疼么。你家这小孩儿咋这么惨……？”  
金霏再次瞪他一眼，竖起食指嘘声。电话那边的辛杰继续抽抽嗒嗒，“哥哥……你别打岔，他们、他们是不是……是不是把你摔了！”

你当你哥哥是个琉璃盏儿还是个古董花瓶啊，还能让别人给摔了。金霏张嘴就想吐槽他这用词，但隔着电波都能想见的小孩儿的一脸眼泪绝了他这念想。  
陈曦一脸“我就知道”的甩着手在屋里开始转圈。金霏抬手就飞他一枕头，低下头来几乎把嘴唇贴到手机上，“别哭啊小杰，我说你先别哭……谁跟你说我摔了啊？我没事儿，是不是你们园子那帮缺德玩意儿又糊弄你了。”  
“明明是你糊弄我！”辛杰抽噎的声音开始变得气呼呼，“我都看见视频了，你粉丝群里都炸锅了……他们把你摔了还说我们反应过头……”  
金霏苦笑，“别听风就是雨的成不？我就是没站稳脚底下滑一趔趄，你说的像你哥哥被人抡一大马趴一样……而且你进我粉丝群里干嘛啊，你自己群里不是有一帮零零后的小妹妹么，非要上我这儿划拉大姐姐啊。”  
“还有老阿姨呢。”陈曦在旁边拆台。  
“废话，还有大哥大叔大爷呢。——哥你要不上外面遛会儿弯？”

“我凭什么不能进你粉丝群啊，我是你粉丝头子。”辛杰许是哭累了，开始哼哼唧唧地抽鼻子，“你想什么呢哥哥，我开小号进去的，没人知道我是谁。”  
是，那要是开大号进去的得把人吓疯喽。  
……还有你那小号不是顶的自己女装的头像吧？  
辛杰继续嘟囔，厚重的鼻音像个小猪，“反正就是他们有毛病，外行，什么都不懂……哪儿有给相声演出准备折叠桌子的……”  
“啊？啊，你说折叠桌子，”金霏努力把思路从辛杰可能拿来当小号头像的女装照片里拽回来，“那真不是个事儿。你听哥说，别骂人家外行，内行听你说相声啊？三百六十行，哪一行不是内行服务外行，会看病的不上医院，会做饭的不上酒店，你说是不。咱们也不是非倚仗那一张桌子。撂地儿的时候就两张嘴干说，非得靠谁了还。”  
“……”  
电话那端沉默了片刻，不知是觉得有理，还是觉得挨训了的泄气。金霏也察觉自己口气有点急了，赶紧往回哄，“当然了你心疼哥，哥也知道——但是你就别跟着粉丝掺和了成不？你是我什么人呐，那能一样吗。”  
“嗯。”这话终于把小孩儿哄出音儿了，听着挺开心。“……可是她们也是关心你呀。”  
金霏就笑，“我真没事儿。这么大一老爷们儿，谁从小不是摔摔打打长起来的，谁还是个瓷娃娃了不成？咱们说相声的脸皮都得城墙厚，身子骨也不能娇气了呀。”  
“我不信。”辛杰的声音明显是又噘起嘴了，“我要跟你视频～”

“视频……视频有啥意义啊？我脱了给你看看身上哪儿也没青哪儿也没紫？保不齐有内伤？”金霏碎着嘴应付人，眼睛心虚地瞟向一边的陈曦。对方心领神会站起来，“没事你们爱视频视频！我也不影响你们，我去洗个澡收拾收拾直接睡了就。”  
他嗓门太响，辛杰在电话那头直接听见，“那陈曦哥你进去了浴室再脱啊！我就要看我哥哥我不要看你。辣眼睛。”  
“辛小杰你有点儿礼貌啊！”金霏笑得把手机掉腿上，又捡起来，“你多余操心，他现在都不敢跟我面前儿脱衣服。你说这一屋里俩老爷们儿，现在他是直男我不是，他脱衣服是谁占谁便宜啊。”  
陈曦甩着刚掏出来的毛巾跺脚，“你们俩就缺德吧就！”一头扎进浴室去了。

金霏听着花洒响起水声，才放心地接通了辛杰的视频邀请。小孩儿出现在屏幕另一端的时候眼睛都亮了起来，吓得他赶紧捋捋自己头发。对面反而被逗乐，“哥哥～你别捋头发啦，一会儿又掉两根可怎么办。”  
“我是不是出差一礼拜没人收拾你了？”金霏对着屏幕瞪眼。辛杰今天没把自己化成哪吒，什么夸张的造型也没有，乖乖巧巧收拾干净了坐在镜头跟前，唯独眼圈儿有点泛红，看来刚才连哭带闹不是装的。他忍不住伸出手去刮小孩儿鼻子，伸出半截才僵硬的收回来，别扭地吐出一个祈使句，“别用这个滤镜呗，全是花儿。把脸都挡上了。”  
“……喔。”辛杰垂下眼睑去调手机，隐约听见嘴里嘟囔着就是为了显脸小嘛云云。  
“那也别用。我看花儿还是看你？”  
满屏幕的小花骤然散去，辛杰在一片晴朗里抬眼看着金霏，白皙的两颊隐隐泛起红来，跟刚才哭红的眼眶衬在一起，有点儿引人犯罪。金霏咳了两嗓子，想了想再度伸出手去，当作能摸着对方似的那么去蹭辛杰的眼角，“你看你。这点儿小事还哭一鼻子。”他转头观察一下浴室，确定陈曦不会这么快洗完出来，“要不要哥哥真脱了给你看看证明没摔坏啊？”  
“不要！”辛杰嗷一嗓子，连叫唤带甩脑袋如同抖搂湿毛的小狗儿，“……等你回来嘛。就咱们两个的时候再看。”  
金霏弯起温润如玉的眉眼，“哎，乖。哥哥明天就回去了啊。”

结果开了个视频俩人除了对着傻笑也没干啥，就直到陈曦洗完出来，顶着一张“你俩还没完事？”的嫌弃脸，才让金霏讪讪的跟辛杰说了晚安把小孩儿撵去睡觉。两边都熄灯半个多小时之后，辛杰微信又来了。金霏怕陈曦被吵醒了起来骂人，把语音转了文字。  
——哥哥，我让你粉丝群给踢出来了。  
打字过去，——因为啥啊？  
——我刚刚在群里发消息，说我发微信问你了，你没摔坏，让大家放心。  
——这不挺好的吗？  
——她们说我是私生饭，打扰你私人空间，就把我踢了。  
——……这啥跟啥啊。踢就踢吧，哥哥给你建个小群，就咱俩的那种。  
——那是小群吗那不是咱俩私聊吗？……

好容易再次把小孩儿哄睡，手机的光在深夜里亮了一会儿才灭。金霏想了想又把它摁亮，回头找人问了下今天粉丝群里踢了哪个号，然后在微博上搜了出来。  
那是个新建的小号，建号时间也不久，比他们处对象的时间要早一点。金霏心里隐隐揪紧了一下，深思几秒钟然后点了关注。

第二天辛杰开微博发现特别关注栏里的金霏状态，从“已关注”变成“互相关注”的时候，吓得差点把手机掉泡面里。

FIN


End file.
